In order to provide efficient use of resources and improved reliability, networks are often configured with logical or virtual servers rather than a single entity server. For example, enterprise networks often use a logical server to represent multiple physical devices. Also, many network managers are turning to virtualization so that resources can be shared across a network. Through the use of virtualization, multiple operating systems and applications can run on the same computer at the same time, thereby increasing utilization and flexibility of hardware. Virtualization allows servers to be decoupled from underlying hardware, thus resulting in multiple virtual servers sharing the same physical server hardware. This also allows the virtual server to be moved from one physical server to another physical server. Using such technology in a data center where multiple service providers are hosted can lead to problems that have not been adequately addressed. Examples include security issues and resource usage issues.